


An untitled beginning

by everythinghappensforareason17



Series: Aos Drabbles [14]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Hopeful Ending, Multi, Prompt Fill, Short & Sweet, Sleepy Cuddles, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25217101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everythinghappensforareason17/pseuds/everythinghappensforareason17
Summary: "It's freezing. Come here."
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Series: Aos Drabbles [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1422886
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	An untitled beginning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smallblueandloud](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallblueandloud/gifts).



"It's freezing." Jemma whines in a whisper. "Come here." 

Daisy hesitates, her bra and panties back on as her jeans and t-shirt hang loosely from her grip. 

She fidgets, caught red-handed and embarrassed...suddenly feeling ten times more exposed despite all her semi-nakedness; and all the wonderfully dirty, sexual things the three of them had done together earlier. It's like all her emotional scars have been put on display, lain bare on the ground between them. 

And she's helpless against it. Maybe because all her secrets have become unveiled in the wake of their love-making ...or maybe it's because Jemma and Fitz have always seen right through her facades and straight to her core. 

It had never bothered her before...until now when they had taken that leap from friends to possibly ' _ more _ '. It scares her...to be so close to the precipice, unknowing if she's going to fall flat on her face or fly. 

Fitz continues to snore through her insecurities, tucked tight into Jemma's neck.

Jemma reaches out to her. "Come back to bed…" Jemma says. "We want you here. I promise." 

Daisy smiles shyly, drops her clothes... and decides to follow Jemma's lead in this one. 

Everything else can be dealt with in the morning. 

_**The End.** _

**Author's Note:**

> _**Sorry it took so long my dear friend, but here it is! I hope you enjoy it💙** _


End file.
